This was a bad idea
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve McGarrett suggest to Danni Williams that they should go on a double date together with their respective partners so they could get to know each other better she had known it was a bad idea but not even she could predict just how bad an idea it was (Steve x Female Danni (OC)) COMPLETED
1. Part One

This was a bad idea

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine since she has changed and has her own background and everything. This also means that Grace has changed…**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Lily Nichols and Matthew Clare also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **This story is already completed and is about four chapter long which I'm hoping to update today, tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday.**

 **This could be set in the proper McDanni saga but I think it's more a 'what if 'story which I may or may not come back to work on again.**

 **Anyway I just couldn't shift this thought of Steve and Danni going on a double date together but that they were with other people…**

 **Anyway enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett suggest to Danni Williams that they should go on a double date together with their respective partners so they could get to know each other better she had known it was a bad idea but not even she could predict just how bad an idea it was (Eventual McDanni, Female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **It had been Steve's idea for them to go on a double date with each other, he had come up with some idea in his head that if they got to know who each other was dating then it would somehow end up with them knowing more about each other.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part One

* * *

It had been Steve's idea for them to go on a double date with each other, he had come up with some idea in his head that if they got to know who each other was dating then it would somehow end up with them knowing more about each other.

Danni had stared at him from behind her desk, pen poised over the report she was correcting, and wondered where exactly Steve came up with these ideas. The thought of spending an evening with Steve and his… well Danni wasn't exactly sure what Catherine Rollins's title should be, was not her idea of a good time and she had opened her mouth to tell him so just as he hit her with that puppy dog look which she had never been able to resist or say no to.

Perhaps that had been why she had found herself saying yes to the suggestion.

A suggestion she knew was already a bad idea before it had even gotten off the ground.

Steve had seemed obsessed with finding out more about Matthew Clare, the man who Danni had started going on a few casual dates with the month before. She had had no plans to date anyone, her daughter Grace took up more than enough of her time and any time that she didn't take up was commandeered by Steve or one of her other friends and yet somehow it had happened.

A simple meal out with Kono Kalakaua, Amy Hanamoa and Lily Nichols had ended up with them wanting to pass their compliments to the chef over the beautiful meal they had just experienced. The waiter had agreed, disappeared and reappeared moments later with Matthew who Danni had to admit was gorgeous and just her type. Tall, dark haired with beautiful eyes and a cheeky grin. He had zoned in on her within moments and when he had asked her if she wanted to get coffee she had said yes, noticing the concerned look which had passed over Kono's face.

When she had tackled the younger woman over the look, Kono had sidestepped it, making some comment about Steve and how she wondered how he would deal with the news before she skilfully changed the subject in a way which told Danni that the Rookie had been paying close attention to her colleague at work.

Danni had brooded over the comment but couldn't find any basis for it. She and Steve were work partners, they weren't dating each other and it was pretty common knowledge that Steve had Catherine to satisfy his needs when she was in port. Toast had often joked that Steve had the best of both worlds, his thing with Catherine and a work wife in Danni. Danni had punched him hard in the arm for the comment and he had quickly apologised and never brought it up again though the word that she was Steve's work wife had gone through the other departments and had somehow shifted into her being Steve's wife and had just stuck.

She had constantly corrected anyone who was foolish enough to bring it up with her pointing out that Steve was seeing someone else but she had noticed that none of her other team mates, Steve included, seemed to say anything in defence of her and she found herself annoyed by it, especially when Chin Ho Kelly, Kono and Jack O'Connor gave her disappointed looks when she flirted with someone.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had said yes to Matthew when he asked. To remind everyone that she was not Steve's work wife or his normal wife or any other kind of romantic partner. She was a woman of thirty one who had needs which needed taking care of every once in a while.

Danni had mentioned Matthew to Steve the next day, wanting him to hear it from her that she was going on a date with someone rather than him here it from someone else.

He had stood in front of his desk, leaning against it and watched her through hooded eyes, a look on his face which she couldn't quite read. He had waited until she was finished before the questions had started.

Who was this Matthew? How old was he? What did he look like? What did he do for a living? Did she know anything about him? Would she be safe with him? Where was he taking her? When would she be going? When would she be back?

Danni has stared at him, her mouth partly open before she found herself answering as many of the questions as she could, noticing the way Steve's eyes had narrowed further and further as his shoulders tensed up when she hadn't been able to answer all the questions.

It had been worse than when she had told her Dad that she was going out on a date the first time she had.

She had expected more but Steve had merely nodded, opening his mouth to speak when the door had opened revealing Chin who had glanced between them before telling them they had a case.

The date with Matthew the following day had gone well, he was funny and charming and he seemed genuinely interested in her, even the knowledge that Danni has divorced with a small daughter who had just turned eight hadn't put him off. He had listened to everything she said to him, grinned at her observations and told her about himself. When the night ended and he had kissed her lightly on the mouth before asking if he could see her again she had barely hesitated before saying yes.

The next day everyone bar Steve had grilled her about her date, she couldn't help but nothing that each person who grilled her had gone to speak to Steve within an hour of doing so.

It had been two weeks later that Steve had made his suggestion of a double date, stating that he wanted to meet the famous Matthew for himself.

Now standing in front of her full length mirror staring at her reflection she wondered whether it was too late to ring everyone and say that she had changed her mind. It would be hard enough being on a double date with Steve without meeting Catherine face to face for the first time.

Breathing out she shook her head and left the bedroom, heading straight to the door. It was too late now for her to back out and maybe once Steve had met Matthew things would begin to calm down again.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Part Two

This was a bad idea

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine since she has changed and has her own background and everything. This also means that Grace has changed…**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Lily Nichols and Matthew Clare also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed or enjoyed the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **Here is the next chapter to you.**

 **I'd like to state now that there will be no Catherine bashing in this story mainly because this Catherine is the version from my main saga and she is fairly different from the one in the series.**

 **All things going well the next chapter to this should be up tomorrow!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett suggest to Danni Williams that they should go on a double date together with their respective partners so they could get to know each other better she had known it was a bad idea but not even she could predict just how bad an idea it was (Eventual McDanni, Female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni pulled her car outside of the address which Matthew had texted her and raised an eyebrow, her mouth forming a noiseless whistle as she took it in.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Two

* * *

Danni pulled her car outside of the address which Matthew had texted her and raised an eyebrow, her mouth forming a noiseless whistle as she took it in. It was large, clearly right on the beach if the location was anything to go by and the surrounding neighbourhood area appeared quiet and peaceful. She knew he lived there alone which made her wonder whether it was some form of inheritance or if his job as head chef paid that well.

Pushing the thought away, Danni checked the side mirror quickly to make sure the road was clear before she pushed the door open and climbed out, lightly shutting it behind her, keys in hand, before she made her way up the pathway to the front door. She stared at it for a moment before she lifted her hand and pressed the doorbell. As much as she wanted to ring her partner and cancel this double date now she knew she couldn't. If she did then Steve would become relentless, probably ending up at Matthew's work place. It would be better for everyone if the setting was at least somewhere neutral with her there to do damage control.

The door opened revealing Matthew wearing a pair of black slacks and a navy blue shirt which set off his eyes. For a moment she allowed herself to appreciate him, making a hum of surprise when he leaned down and kissed her softly in greeting.

"Hey Danni, let me just grab my wallet and I'm good to go" He told her with a grin before he turned his attention away from her and to the table to the side of him, scooping up his wallet and his keys.

"That's good, we're not due for another thirty minutes but I didn't want to take any chances that we would be late. I figured if we got there early then at least…" Her voice trailed off for a moment as she shrugged.

"We can grab a drink of something." Matthew finished for her, joining her on the porch. He quickly locked his home up before he turned to face her, making a sweeping motion with his arm. "After you" He said, the simply action causing her to smile as she nodded and headed down the pathway again.

They quickly settled themselves in the car and were soon back on the road again heading towards the restaurant which Steve had made a reservation for them at.

"Is there anything you want to ask me before we get there?" Danni asked Matthew, breaking the comfortable silence between them. He looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his fingertips against his thigh before he spoke.

"So Steve is your partner at work, how long have you worked together now?" He queried curiously.

"Four month" She replied promptly, sparing him a quick glance before she focused her attention back on the road. "He high jacked me to his taskforce at the end of September and we're nearly at February. The other members of the team are Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jack O'Connor and Adam Charles though he tends to be called Toast. We've been a team for the whole of that time" Danni remarked, her mouth curling up into a small smile hardly able to believe that they had been a team for that long already.

"But it's only Steve and his girlfriend Catherine coming tonight?" Matthew remarked.

"That's right though I wouldn't call Catherine Steve's girlfriend when we're with them. I don't think they've labelled exactly what they are and the few times I've referred to Catherine as his girlfriend, Steve's made it extremely clear that she isn't so…"

"So fuck buddies" Matthew finished knowingly with a shake of his head. "I guess it takes all kinds. Is there anything I should know about Steve? I know he's important to you so if there's any trigger points I shouldn't mention then now might be a good time to tell me about it so I can make sure I don't set him off"

"His family is a sensitive topic but other than that I can't think of anything which might set him off. He just wants to meet you because… well because he's Steve and it's sort of what he does." She said, hitting her indicator and pulling the car into the car park and into the first available space. Her eyes widening slightly when she saw Steve's familiar truck. "Looks like they've beat us here." She commented, looking towards Matthew who smiled at her.

"Guess he's eager to meet me then" Was all he said before he reached down and handed Danni her bag. Danni thanked him, taking it from him and exiting the car. She shut the door after her, taking a moment to straighten the bottom of her dress and make sure her hair was still smooth and in it's usual, complicated style before she headed to the door of the restaurant, letting Matthew take her hand in his. She was surprisingly nervous about this meeting, her stomach already churning unpleasantly making her wonder how she was going to manage to eat anything.

There was no sign of Steve in the waiting area so they headed straight to the reception, waiting until the man behind the desk came off of the phone and looked at them with a pleasant smile.

"Table for two?" He queried, his hand poised over two menus.

"Actually we've a reservation. I think it's under the name McGarrett?" Danni remarked. The man checked his lists before he nodded at her.

"Ah yes here it is, Commander McGarrett and his companion have already arrived, if you follow me then I'll take you to them." He offered.

"Thanks we'd appreciate it" Matthew answered, squeezing down on Danni's hand before they followed the man towards the back of the room.

Danni's eyes landed on Steve, her breathe catching in her throat for a moment when she saw that he was wearing a black suit and a white shirt. He looked gorgeous but that was little surprise to her, she always thought that her partner looked gorgeous regardless of what he was wearing. Her attention fell to the woman next to Steve, her heart sinking when she saw that she was beautiful with long dark hair and dark eyes. Danni could tell she was tall as well, making her the complete opposite of Danni in almost every way.

Forcing a smile onto her face she spoke.

"Hi, sorry we're slightly late, I hope you weren't waiting too long for us." Danni commented as they came to a stop at the table. Steve looked up at the sound of her voice, his eyes sweeping down her body before they came up to meet her eyes, a smile on his face which made her heart skip a beat.

"We haven't been waiting long, if anything you're early. Steve seemed especially keen to get here tonight." The woman answered with a smile as she came to her feet and held out her hand to Danni. "I'm Catherine Rollins, you must be Danni Williams. Steve's spoken about you a lot, it's a pleasure to meet the one person who seems to be able to keep Steve on the straight and narrow" She said.

"Well I don't know about that though I do try" Danni remarked with a soft laugh and a shake of her head "It's nice to meet you as well Catherine and to be able to put a face to the voice finally." Danni said, her smile becoming more natural even as her heart sank further as she realised that the woman in front of her actually seemed pleasant. "This is my other half Matthew Clare. Matt, this is my partner Steve McGarrett and obviously you just heard Catherine's greeting." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you both" Matthew said politely, shaking Catherine's hand before he held it out to Steve who had remained silent so far. Steve dropped his gaze to the hand, staring at it for a moment before he reached out and took it, shaking it up and down. The action causing Danni to frown when she had picked up the hesitation on Steve's part.

"Nice to meet the man who is interesting enough to make Danni want to date again." Steve remarked blandly, letting go of Matthew's hand just as Catherine retook her seat.

Danni and Matthew took their seats, glancing at their menus before Catherine spoke, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled over the table.

"So Matthew, Steve tells me you're a head chef?" She questioned politely.

"I am" Matthew answered, reaching out absently and taking Danni's hand in his, his thumb stroking across the back of her knuckles. "I actually own a chain of restaurants across the mainland but Hawaii was the one which I chose to be my flag ship and the one which I decided to work in."

"A chain? It sounds like you're good at what you do. You'll have to let Steve and I know the name of the restaurant, maybe we could come and try your food while I'm here in port? It's rare that Steve actually agrees to come out so I should make the most of it." She commented with a laugh, nudging Steve in the ribs.

"Yeah of course, it's the Indigo Lounge. I'll pass your names on to my head waiter, if you come then he'll let me know and I can make sure it's extra special. Any friend of Danni's is a friend of mine after all." Matthew replied.

"The food is amazing" Danni piped up. "It's actually how we met"

"Yeah?" Steve said suddenly. "How exactly did the two of you meet? You never actually mentioned it before Danielle."

Danni raised an eyebrow at the use of her full name, shooting Steve a thoughtful look before she shrugged, making her voice light and carefree.

"Kono, Amy, Lily and I went to the Indigo lounge for a meal together and the food was so amazing that we asked if we could pass our compliment to the chef in person, the waiter went into the kitchen and then Matthew came out moments later. We talked for a bit and sort of hit it off" Danni remarked.

"So you pass on your compliments to him about food and he scored a date from you?" Steve said, an undercurrent of something to his voice. "Tell me Matthew, does this happen a lot? Beautiful women compliment you on your food so you asks them out? Figure maybe that you can score a little action on the side? How many times has this work for you in the past or is Danni special to you?"

"Steven" Danni snapped, meeting his eyes when they moved back to hers. "Apologise to Matt now" She demanded. For a moment Steve looked like he was going to refuse before he turned to Matthew and spoke looking as though he was doing it through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, perhaps that line of questioning was out of line. Danni is my partner and she's extremely important to me. I'm sure you can understand me being protective of her."

"Sure" Matthew said slowly, his blue eyes narrowing slightly before he looked towards Catherine who was frowning in Steve's direction. "So Catherine, Danni tells me that you're in the Navy Intelligence Unit? I bet it's never boring there" He remarked, clearly changing the subject and steering it onto neutral ground again, something which Danni appreciated.

"It is" Catherine said, her dark eyes lighting up in a way which indicated to them just how much she enjoyed her job. "Sometimes when you're away it can feel like you've been gone too long but I wouldn't change it for the life of me. I'm good at it and I like doing something which I'm good at" She remarked.

"Do you live in Hawaii when you're not on deployment?" Danni asked curiously, turning her hand in Matthew's grasp and interlocking their fingers together, resting them on the table. Danni's eyes flickered over to Steve, widening when she saw the dark look on his face.

"No" Catherine answered, attracting Danni's attention. "I actually live in Chicago most of the time since it's where my family live but when I'm in this area I always make sure I pop by Hawaii so I can see this guy and catch up with him" She said, jerking her thumb towards Steve.

"How did the two of you meet then?" Matthew asked, raising his eyebrow again when Steve cut across Catherine as she began to answer him.

"It's classified" He said shortly, his voice barely escaping a growl.

Danni frowned, she knew full well that the way he and Catherine met wasn't classified since Steve had already told her the story himself within a month of knowing each other. She looked at Catherine, meeting the woman's dark eyes for a moment before she nodded slightly, squeezing Matthew's hand before she came to her feet, gently pulling her hand away, her gaze fixing on her partner.

"Steve a word if I might" She said, her tone making it extremely clear that it was not a request but a demand, she turned her attention to Matthew and Catherine. "Please excuse us for a moment. Matt I'll have an orange and lemonade as I'm driving us tonight" She stated waiting until he nodded at her before she turned and headed away knowing that Steve was already following her.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Part Three

This was a bad idea

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine since she has changed and has her own background and everything. This also means that Grace has changed…**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Lily Nichols and Matthew Clare also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed or enjoyed the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **Here is the next chapter to you.**

 **I am really tempted to turn this story into a trilogy. It was only meant to be this story, but I can't help but think it be interesting to explore things a bit further… maybe I'd even write the next story from Steve's point of view, having him reacting to his Danni being in a relationship with another man may be a good plot… would people want to read it? Let me know.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett suggest to Danni Williams that they should go on a double date together with their respective partners so they could get to know each other better she had known it was a bad idea but not even she could predict just how bad an idea it was (Eventual McDanni, Female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni weaved through the crowded tables, looking around her for any place where she and Steve could discuss his behaviour without being overheard by someone. It would be all they needed if someone overheard what they said and reporting it to the newspapers that the two leads of 50 were beginning to show cracks in their well-documented, unshakable partnership. She could already envision the stern lecture they would receive from the Governor if that happened.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Three

* * *

Danni weaved through the crowded tables, looking around her for any place where she and Steve could discuss his behaviour without being overheard by someone. It would be all they needed if someone overheard what they said and reporting it to the newspapers that the two leads of 50 were beginning to show cracks in their well-documented, unshakable partnership. She could already envision the stern lecture they would receive from the Governor if that happened.

She was about to give up and head towards the entrance they had come in when she spotted a door leading off into what looked like small, deserted courtyard and veered towards it, breathing a sigh of relief when the door opened easily for her allowing her outside into the heavily scented air. She moved towards the middle of the area and stopped, twisting round on the spot so she could face her partner, just as Steve closed the door behind them and moved towards her, stopping within touching distance of her, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"Yes Danno?" Steve asked her calmly, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't you dare Danno me right now" Danni snapped at him, trying hard to keep her legendary cool when all she really wanted to do was bridge the gap between them and shake him hard in an attempt to make his small amount of common sense wake up and do some form of damage control when it realised what an idiot he was being. "What the hell do you think you're playing at in there?" She demanded, waving her hand towards the restaurant.

"I'm not playing at anything, I'm merely trying to get to know the person who caused you to change that's all. I assumed that is what you would want me too do? To get on with your boyfriend so we can do plenty more of these double dates? Maybe even invite him on a boy's night with the others? I'm guessing it would be important to you for your boyfriend and partner to be able to get along right?" He asked her, a tone to his voice when he said the word boyfriend making it seem as though the word disgusted it.

"You hold yourself in high regard I see if you think that me dating someone has anything to do with you. Do you think that if you don't like him that I would simply end the relationship with Matt?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow when she caught the almost guilty look on his face. A startled laugh escaped her. "Oh my god, you really did. Is that why you're acting like you are? Steve you know I care about your opinion probably more than most other opinions out there but I've told you before that I would make my own decisions about things concerning my personal life." she breathed out shakily, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Her partner was really something else.

She wished she could excuse his behaviour, remind herself that people who Steve loved tended to leave him only she knew that wasn't really the case. Yes his mother had died when he had been fifteen and his father had sent him to live on the mainland with his Uncle who was a stranger to him but Danni had met Steve's Uncle and Aunt in person and she knew that they had loved Steve as though he was their own son, treating him the same way they had treated their own children who had in turn had followed their parents example treated Steve like a sibling. He had ended up in a household surrounded by love and he had thrived, his kindness and generosity had been allowed to grow and he had be taught that emotions, even negative emotions, weren't a bad thing as long as they could talk them out. Even when he had turned eighteen, his Aunt and Uncle had helped pay for him to go to Annapolis and they spoke to him at least twice a week and come out to visit him several time. Even his cousins spoke to him regularly so there were plenty of people in his life who hadn't abandoned him even if his birth family had.

Her eyes closed for a moment, wishing for a moment that Steve wasn't so complicated before she pushed the thought away admitting to herself that she liked him exactly the way he was.

"Look Danni" Steve began attracting her attention as she opened her eyes and focused on- him. "You're my partner and I just want to make sure you're okay and that he isn't going to hurt you. I don't feel that there's anything wrong with that. You're my partner, it's my job to look out for you and protect you" He stated as though he was trying to drum the point home for her, staring at her with an intense look which made her swallow hard before she forced herself to focus on the first part of his sentence.

"I have no idea if he's going to hurt me Steve, one day he may very well hurt me or maybe I'll be the one to hurt him. There's no guarantees in relationship, you either stay together or you don't. The only way one of us won't be hurt is if we work out and end up married." She said, frowning slightly when she saw Steve flinch at her comment. "What did you mean I've changed?" She pressed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're busier than usual" Steve said with a shrug as he dropped his own crossed arms and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers instead. "It's like you don't have as much time for the team as you used to"

Danni stared at him, bubbles of anger erupting in her stomach.

"I'm around for the team as much as I ever was, I come into work each day, I do my job and I socialise with you guys as well because shockingly enough I like each and every one of you, spending time with you all is no chore for me but if you're expecting me to be on call twenty four seven to the members of the team so I can be there when they find themselves with a spare hour or so then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed." She told him softly. "I have friends outside of 50, I have a family back home in New Jersey, I have an Ohana here on the island which is separate from the Ohana we have with 50. I have a daughter who requires all my attention and yes Steve I now also have a boyfriend because as Amy once told me, I'm a woman who has needs which needs to be met. Now I know you don't like change, I don't blame you but I am not someone who you can control, I'm your partner and I'm your equal and you are very special to me so don't take what we have and twist it because I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me" Steve said automatically.

"Yeah but you might lose me if you carry on Steve, if saving our friendship with each other means that we need a break from each other then I can partner with Kono and you can partner with Chin. I won't lose what we have because you don't…" Her voice trailed off for a moment before she forced herself to look up at him, meeting his eyes as she finished her sentence. "Want to share me with another person. It's like you want me at your beck and call but I'm to wait until you call while in the meantime you can have a relationship with Catherine. I am not your work wife Steve regardless of what people say. You are one of my closest friends here on the island, you're probably my best friend but I do have a life of my own and I will live it whether you like the change it causes or not"

"No" Steve said instantly, his voice rising angrily before the anger seem to ease out of him leaving him looking tired. "I guess I can see your point of view Danni. I'm… I'm sorry." He admitted with a sigh, frowning slightly as though a headache was brewing, making Danni's heart ache for him.

"Your apology has been heard and acceptance is pending" She teased softly, watching as a reluctant smile came to his face at a glimpse of one of their private jokes. She moved towards him and stopped in front of him, staring at his face for a moment before she went up on tiptoes, reaching up unthinkingly and placed her fingertips against his temples and began gently rubbing circles against the skin, hard enough that he would feel it but not hard enough that it would hurt him, trying to ease some of the tension for him. "Now when we go back in there I want you to show Matthew the Steve I know because right now he must think that I'm insane because the Steve I've described to him is nowhere to be seen." She commented.

Steve sighed, reaching up and gently wrapped his large hands round her wrist.

"I'll try" He promised after a pause.

"That's all I ask" She said quietly, forcing herself to drop her hands as she took a step back. "We should get in there before Catherine and Matt think we've killed each other and send someone out here for the bodies" She remarked with a half-smile at him before she slipped passed him and headed back into the restaurant. Some of her unease dispersing now that they had spoken.

She headed back to the table, smiling when she saw that Matthew had ordered her drink and retook her seat.

"I'm sorry about that" She said with a smile at them both. "I can seriously say that I am staving now, I hope the food is as good as yours is Matt" She remarked, her eyes flickering to Steve as he retook his own chair, picking up the beer which Catherine must have ordered him and taking a long sip of it almost draining half the glass in one go.

Danni opened her mouth to say something but closed it when Catherine reached out and placed her hand on Steve's arm, leaning towards him and murmuring something to him.

Danni turned away and focused on Matthew, ignoring the pain in her heart at the obvious closeness of the two people sitting opposite.

This was clearly the way things were meant to be and she could accept that.

She just wished it didn't hurt so much.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Epilogue

This is a bad idea

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine since she has changed and has her own background and everything. This also means that Grace has changed…**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Lily Nichols and Matthew Clare also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Here is the last chapter to the story.**

 **This is a lot shorter than the others because it's more an epilogue than anything else.**

 **I've decided to turn this into a trilogy so the next part will be up fairly soon and will be done through Steve's point of view. Steve has some decisions he has to make and they will be explored in that story.**

 **Anyway thank you if you read, reviewed, made this story a favourite or decided to follow the story. Please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett suggest to Danni Williams that they should go on a double date together with their respective partners so they could get to know each other better she had known it was a bad idea but not even she could predict just how bad an idea it was (Eventual McDanni, Female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni breathed out, staring out at the darkness of her garden as she gentle pushed herself on the swing seat wondering what she was going to do.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Danielle 'Danni' Williams / Matthew Clare**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Danni breathed out, staring out at the darkness of her garden as she gentle pushed herself on the swing seat wondering what she was going to do.

The meal had gone well after her talk with Steve but she had been able to feel the undercurrent beneath the light hearted tones. Steve had watched her closely, a look in his eyes which was causing her heart issues with the sheer amount of times it had skipped.

It was ridiculous, she truly liked Matthew. She liked how easy it was with him, how well they had gelled together not to mention the fact that she found him physically attractive and enjoyed his kisses and yet there was still these feelings she had for Steve.

Feelings which she knew had already descended into love without her even being aware of it happening. Feelings which she knew was pointless to experience while Steve was still with Catherine.

It would have been easier if she had hated or disliked Catherine but instead she had found herself liking Catherine, she could easily see why Steve was attracted to the dark haired woman and it just pointed out to her further that she was not Steve's type.

She would just have to push her own feelings away and focus instead of this new relationship with Matthew, if she couldn't have Steve then she would accept that and move on, just as she had done when she and Duncan had ended their relationship.

"Hey, I thought you might have been back here."

Danni started, tilting her head to the side, her eyes widening when she found herself confronted by Steve. He had clearly changed from his outfit from dinner and was now wearing a pair of cargo pants and a dark t-shirt.

"Hey yourself" She remarked, leaning back in her chair again, watching from the corner of her eyes as Steve moved towards her, taking the seat next to her. "I didn't expect to see you again tonight. I thought you'd be busy with Catherine." She commented.

"I took Catherine back to the hotel, she had plans tomorrow with some friends so she wanted an early night." Steve explained quietly, the answer causing Danni's eyebrow to rise though she remained quiet. "Where Matthew? Inside?"

"No, not tonight. He has to start work at four so he tends to sleep at his house on those nights so he doesn't disturb me though he only sleeps round when Grace is with Duncan." She admitted, watching as Steve's shoulders tensed up at her words.

"I guess you two are serious then?" Steve questioned lightly. Danni considered the question carefully before she shrugged.

"I don't know if we would be what you could consider serious but he is a lot of fun and I enjoy his company. He's a good man Steve, if you actually gave him a proper chance then I think you would like him."

"Maybe" Steve said briefly, falling silent for a second before he continued speaking "You know I could tell that you like each other, the two of you seemed comfortable today at dinner. I guess I've never really thought about you dating before" He stated, the comment causing her to laugh.

"No? I'm surprised by that Steve. I mean I am thirty one years old, just because I have Grace and I work a lot it doesn't mean that I've stopped living. I have a life outside of all of that" Danni remarked turning to look at her, frowning slightly at him when he remained silent, staring ahead of him. "What's going on in your mind? You seem like there is something troubling you."

"Too many things Danni to talk about. I've made a big mistake and I don't know if I can fix it. I think I've lost something important to me and I didn't even realise it." He told her quietly.

"There's always a chance Steve, everything has a way of being fixed as long as you're willing to work for it, you know that. Whatever is troubling you hon can be sorted, there will be a solution to it if you look and you know you can always talk to me about anything at any time." She told him quietly, a concerned frown on her face.

Steve turned and looked at her, staring at her for a moment before he leaned over and kissed her cheek, lingering over the contact for a second before he leaned back.

"I know Danni" Steve said. "But I think this is something I need to figure out myself but when I do, you'll be the first one I come to" He promised before he stood up, tilting his head so he could still see her. "I've got to go but I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Speak tomorrow" Danni said, watching as he left leaving Danni staring after him in surprise.

What was all that about?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
